


Drabbles

by vianne78



Series: Scott [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Reyes wants Scott to stay, Scott couldn't agree more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/pseuds/vianne78
Summary: Odds and ends, moments in time, just very short snippets from our boys' lives I thought you might enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes scribble little tidbits here and there, mostly when procrastinating. I procrastinate a lot. :D  
> These three drabbles happen to be in chronological order, so I'll just post them together: this is how the boys first met. <3

***

 

To get a sense of what he would be dealing with, Reyes was waiting in Kralla’s Song, watching from the shadows as the Pathfinder entered the bar for the first time. His new contact would have been impossible to miss, even without the Initiative white and blue he was wearing. 

Great physique, for starters (oh yes, from behind like this, the view was _very_ nice), and no mistake, his presence was that of a soldier - alert and self-assured, with just enough swagger in his step to turn every head in the bar. 

An appreciative grin curved Reyes’ mouth. _Not aiming to blend in, then._

Reyes knew Alec’s son was the Pathfinder now but still… he was surprisingly young, early twenties at the most. Might mean inexperience in the field, might not. Might mean easy to manipulate - and might not. 

Reyes signaled the Collective operatives to steer clear as he took to the stairs and started making his way to this shiny, new Initiative star.

The boy was keeping an eye on a krogan trying to growl his way out of paying (and Umi having none of that), allowing Reyes to approach more or less unnoticed. Reyes rolled his shoulders loose, relaxing his posture, and chose a lopsided smile to wear.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone,” Reyes drawled, gesturing Umi for drinks. She glared daggers, of course - his tab was a mile long - but delivered anyway because for some reason, she liked him. She did slam the mugs down on the counter unnecessarily hard, and Reyes tutted good-naturedly.

And then, when Reyes turned to offer the other drink to his new acquaintance, the entire world tilted under his feet. Reyes found himself drowning into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

 

***

 

“Shena” wasn’t angaran after all, no. He was a human male. Whatever scenario Scott had prepared for, this was not one of them, and he had a hard time controlling his face. His body he couldn’t really help. An alarming case of butterflies was fluttering away in his stomach.

Shena was a _stunning_ human male with a grin that could probably be used as a weapon… and an even deadlier voice. Everything he said dribbled along Scott’s skin like honey, or a slow, full-body caress, leaving ripples of gooseflesh all over. 

The back of Scott’s neck tingled whenever the amber eyes met his - hard to read but peculiarly warm, intimate almost, enough to fluster Scott time and time again. 

Reyes. Such a royal name for someone so _dangerous_ \- he obviously was, despite the amiable demeanor. Scott may have been distracted, but he didn’t miss Reyes’ people, scattered around Kralla’s Song, observing the situation. Guarding, too, maybe.

Leaning on the railing side by side, Scott caught himself inching closer to Reyes. He could have sworn the smuggler did the same - he did, didn’t he - because their arms were soon pressing together all the way from shoulder to forearm. 

Scott mostly managed to keep from staring at Reyes’ mouth.

All too soon they had a plan, of sorts, and the meeting was over. Scott seized one more opportunity to get Reyes’ attention.

“How do I contact you if things go south?”

Reyes didn’t answer. Instead he stopped in the middle of the room, turned, and with the most devilish little smirk he winked Scott’s breath away. An imprint of their touch still lingered on Scott’s arm and all he could think was - _oh shit_.

 

***

 

As soon as he was alone and the elevator door closed behind him, Reyes leaned back against the cool metal, letting his shoulders slump. The low hum of the elevator engine and the occasional rattle of the descent vibrated right into the back of his skull. He drew a deep, steadying breath, staring at the ceiling. _What the hell was that?_

The Pathfinder had been nothing, _nothing_ like he had expected - not exactly a child anymore, even a hint of steel flashing under all that sweetness but still - too young, too innocent for that role. Too playful. Definitely far too beautiful.

Reyes needed to get his act together, needed to find his balance again. _You’re a grown man. Act like one._ A great ass or a pair of blue eyes had never been enough to unhinge him like this, no matter how pretty. 

Except those eyes had really been astonishingly pretty. 

Impossibly blue.

Reyes rubbed his hand over his heart. That boy and his eyes, looking at Reyes like there was something in him worth looking at… and for a few moments Reyes had pretended it might be true.

Reyes should stop flirting and start acting like a professional - make things easier, for both of them. Yes, that’s what he would do. He would not let the Pathfinder’s... assets distract him and he would not get lost in those eyes again. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to have the boy pining after him. 

But right now Pathfinder Ryder was here and needed Reyes’ help. Naturally Reyes would deliver. Part of being a professional - and no harm in making a good impression. And that meant he’d have to see the boy again very soon. 

Smiling to himself, Reyes pushed away from the door before it opened. 

Double-check the plan (and every back-up plan) - make sure every step was covered - retrieve the acid - he might have time to freshen up a bit too, couldn’t hurt. Professionals should be at their best at all times. 

Reyes didn’t notice he was humming as he stepped out of the elevator.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is definitely not in love. SAM wants to know why he's lying.

***

The Pathfinder’s eyes followed Reyes until he vanished into the crowd - Scott crossed his arms over his chest, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Funny how his heart always lost its rhythm with that man and funny how it seemed to get worse every time they met. 

Yeah, so funny. Not.

“He’s a problem.”

“ _So far I haven’t seen anything to prove him a threat._ ”

“No, SAM, just…” Scott glanced up at the darkening sky. “A threat to my peace of mind at the most. Have the others returned yet?”

“ _Yes, Scott. The crew is back on the Tempest and ready to go when you are_ ,” SAM said. 

For some reason, the idea of leaving Kadara was unsettling, almost irritating, but Scott ignored the feeling, unfolded his arms and started walking. 

Usually the AI settled for observing and let things unfold without any personal input. This time SAM prodded further. “ _If I may - I’m having trouble interpreting your reactions to Reyes._ ” 

Pause. 

“ _This is, and distinctly is not, similar to what I observed when you were with Peebee._ ”

Clearly this was as interesting to SAM as it was... troubling to Scott. 

Scott shrugged. “It was all casual with Peebs. Fun and friendly.”

“ _And this is not._ ”

“Hah. Nope.”

“ _That’s a problem?_ ”

“No... and yes.” 

“ _That is hardly an explanation_.”

Scott grimaced, walking faster - as if that would help the conversation to be over sooner - but he did try to think of an acceptable answer. 

“I don’t exactly have time to fall for anyone at the moment, SAM, and Reyes… I get the feeling he’s not the casual type.” 

Scott thought about it some more and doing so, glowered so hard the nearby Outcast guards moved to give him a wider berth. 

“On the contrary, actually. Seems more like the type to sweep me completely off my feet and then he would be the one to,” Scott’s hands gestured impatiently, like Reyes was right there, walking in front of him, “to swagger away without a care in the world, and then I’d be heartbroken and miserable and -” 

Scott stopped to open the door leading to the docks, muttering curses under his breath as he messed up the sequence and had to start over. Twice.

“Would probably invade my dreams, too, and occupy my entire consciousness every waking second… I most certainly do _not_ have time for that.”

“ _You already dream of him, Scott,_ ” SAM pointed out, “ _and while he does not occupy your entire consciousness, he does cross your mind several times a day._ ”

“Well that’s just not -”

“ _You seem particularly interested in how it would feel if he was to enter your_ -”

“Aaannd that concludes our topic of the day, thank you very much.” Goddamnit with the mind-reading.

“ _It also seems to have a direct effect on your_ -”

“SAM.” Scott had to fight with all his might to keep the conversation inside his head and not start yelling out loud, but SAM wasn’t done.

“ _Your heart rate was elevated the entire first meeting,”_ the AI catalogued, “ _you were physically closer than necessary for you to maintain the required level of privacy_ _\- and when he winked at you, your general ability to function briefly deteriorated._ ”

Yeah. Fuck it. All true. He sighed and waited for SAM to ask whatever it was he wanted to know.

“ _Your reactions are simple enough, Scott. What I’m interested in is why, exactly,_ _you feel the need to deny you already have all these feelings for him?_ ”

The door to the docks was _finally_ starting to open (these doors seriously needed to be replaced, or blown up) and Scott nearly dislocated his shoulder pushing through the narrow gap - but of course there was no evading a voice that’s inside your head.

He wasn’t denying anything, he… he wasn’t thinking of the man any more than necessary, let alone _dreaming_ of - no.

“I don’t have time.”

“ _You don’t have time for your feelings?_ ”

“No, I don’t have time for this conversation.”

“ _So you admit to having them._ ”

“I - no! I’m the Pathfinder. Pathfinders are very busy!” 

“ _The heart wants what the heart wants. It did not use to make much sense_ , _but I believe I now understand what it means._ ”

Scott stopped by a pile of crates, incredulous. “Did you just quote my mother to me?”

“ _Ellen was wise in the matters of the heart._ _She also told you to fall in love at least once._ ”

“Oh my god. It’s not -” Scott groaned, or growled, rubbing hands over his face. “I’m _not_. I’m not in love. It’s just a.... phase I’m going through. Just a phase!”

SAM didn’t say anything, and Scott groan-growled again. 

“Okay, just... Maybe a little crush. Maybe. Harmless. I’ll get over it soon.” 

He started walking toward the landing zone again, but the silence was heavy with meaning and somehow Scott felt guilty. There was no need for guilt, he _had_ been telling the truth, hadn’t he? 

SAM clearly wasn’t convinced. Scott might have read too much into it but the prickling behind his ears almost felt _amused_. He attempted to scowl inwardly. 

“You can stop that, SAM, I can _feel_ you smirking. The last thing I need is a judgemental, know-it-all AI in my head, thank you very much.”

Scott was at the Tempest’s ramp when SAM finally answered, almost impishly.

“ _You do need a know-it-all AI in your head, Scott, that_ is _why I’m here._ ”

“SAM I swear I’m going to -”

“ _Perhaps you should know,_ ” SAM interjected, “ _it was not just your heart rate that was elevated, Scott. His reaction to you was, and continues to be, precisely the same_.”

Precisely the same. Scott stopped in his tracks. 

Precisely the same. 

Just like that, all Scott's objections started crumbling away - he was standing there, frozen in place but insides melting into absolute mush and a wide, foolish grin spreading on his face. 

It wasn’t just him. 

It wasn’t just him and if Reyes was even _half_ as smitten, well… Scott might as well turn on some charm, test the waters. Who knows. Maybe the outcome would be worth the risk. For both of them.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are asking after Zia. Umi groans a lot.

***

 

Scott arrived at Kralla’s early, fully prepared to wait, but to his surprise Reyes was already there, leaning on the counter. Waiting for him, instead of the other way around. 

Scott slowed down. His gaze drifted along the slope of Reyes’ back, inexorably reaching his ass, lingering there. The curve of it really was exquisite, even under all the layers of clothing and armor...

_“Do you think you have seen enough, Pathfinder?”_

Scott grinned. “You have to learn to appreciate the moment, SAM. Especially when it’s... presented so nicely.”

Still admiring the view, Scott walked up to the smuggler. He knew exactly what to say.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

 

***

 

By now Reyes really should know better than to let someone surprise him out of his thoughts like this - but Scott’s voice stirred up all kinds of feelings in the pit of his stomach, and he forgot to berate himself too harshly.

“That’s my line.” Okay, that softening in his tone was too much. _Get a grip, it’s only been a few hours since you last saw him._

Reyes successfully reeled back a smile but Umi wasn’t fooled. She had known him for too long. She groaned, rolling her eyes. “You want a drink or a room?”

Scott came to casually lean on the counter next to Reyes. They weren’t touching, but Reyes was still far too aware of him - that warmth radiating from his body. It seemed to be a Scott-thing. Reyes wondered what that heat would feel like against his bare skin. 

It was a bit of a struggle to stay on top of the conversation.

“Information, actually.” 

“That’ll cost you more than a round of drinks.” She didn’t bat an eye but Reyes had also known Umi for too long to be fooled. She was getting plenty of kicks seeing him squirm. Reyes probably deserved it, too.

“My friend’s good for it,” he said smoothly, braced himself ( _you’re a grown man, do not forget what you’re doing_ ) and turned to look into the Pathfinder’s dangerously mesmerizing eyes.

“I’ll expect a favor in return” That flirty, amused note in Scott’s words - like he had known exactly what Reyes was going to say. Everything about him invited Reyes in, the urge to just lean lightly forward and kiss that playfulness into a moan was almost a physical pull - _no, stop. Focus._

But Scott was right there, smiling that smile, making things very difficult for him. And Reyes didn’t even mind.

“You’re one person I’ll happily owe something.” Reyes meant it and let affection slip through in a soft smile - gave that bit of power to the boy so easily and didn’t mind that either. He felt _safe_ because the budding… something was mirrored perfectly in the Pathfinder’s eyes. 

Umi groaned again, breaking the tiny moment. “So what do you want to know?”

“Zia Cordier,” Reyes said, tearing his gaze away from Scott’s, “she been around recently?” 

As soon as Reyes said it and saw the curl of Umi’s lip he _knew_ what was going to happen - he knew she was going to stir things up because now she had a chance and sadly, Reyes probably very much deserved it.

“You mean your ex? Yeah, she was here…”

_Shit._

“Ex?” The blue eyes turned to drill into Reyes. “As in _girlfriend_?” There was surprise, definitely, incredulity too but the worst part was the edge of chagrin chasing the words. 

Reyes wavered, struggled to say something… anything.

 

***

 

The smuggler looked unusually taken aback, eyes darting from Umi to Scott and away again. 

“Girlfriend’s such a strong word. We had drinks occasionally. So…” Reyes cleared his throat and turned back to Umi. “She was here?”

Scott could hardly hear her reply over the rush of blood in his ears, or any of the exchange that followed. His stomach lurched unpleasantly. Suddenly there was an ex-girlfriend, or ex-whatever involved. The spiking anger was nauseating - surely this gnawing in his chest was anger and not jealousy. Right? 

Reyes was looking at him now, saying something about the meeting spot and Collective lead and the Charlatan. Scott still couldn’t concentrate.

Was he just being used after all? Had he read this whole thing so wrong? He had to know. Right now. 

Scott tried to, but couldn’t quite keep his voice even. “Is this job about getting your cargo back or one-upping an ex?” 

“Why, Ryder… are you jealous?” 

Scott wanted to keep it just as light, wished like hell he could, but right now he was all out of games. “Just answer the question.” _Just give it to me straight._

And Scott could see from the other man’s face he understood. Reyes chuckled, but seemed to do it more to keep outsiders oblivious to the underlying meaning because he also sobered, softened again, and looked Scott right in the eyes.

“It’s about the cargo.”

“ _He is not lying,_ ” SAM said finally, keeping the moment from stretching to infinity.

“I know.” This one Scott answered out loud, and the way they looked at each other… it was downright mushy. Somewhere in the background Umi groaned again.

 

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some completely mysterious reason, Zia annoys Scott to no end. Uh-huh.

***

 

“That’s why you don’t have any friends. You’re selfish.”

Wow. This chick really was something else. The decision to be the back-up and let Reyes do the talking was blown to smithereens - Scott was sure he’d pop a vein if he remained quiet.

“Reyes is a better man than you think.”

Two pairs of eyes turned to Scott, Reyes barely covering his surprise and Zia taking his measure from head to toe. Scott stared back at her, all neutral indifference, but was ridiculously glad he’d chosen the Pathfinder armor for this - it was heavy and intimidating and just plain cool. The mere sight of it was often enough to repel the more amateur crooks, but if Zia was impressed, she covered it with a layer of scorn.

“Oh honey, you’ve no idea how wrong you are. But you will.”

That was obviously the wrong thing to say. Reyes shifted next to him. “Leave him out of this.” The cold threat was by no means hidden in Reyes’ voice, and Zia chuckled, startled.

“You must really _like_ this one, Reyes.” 

Was that a bitter note Scott detected there? So probably Reyes hadn’t been that into her after all. Oh, this was too good. Scott allowed his lip to twitch just a little and with SAM’s help, he continued to keep an eye on Zia’s thugs, spread all around the premise. Someone was going to get hurt here, and Scott intended to make damn sure it was none of his own - that included Reyes.

Reyes wasn’t amused. “Cut the shit! What’s this all about?”

“You’ve been taking all the good jobs in Kadara. It’s gotten more that _my_ attention.” She frowned now, a few cracks appearing in her smooth facade, and Reyes scoffed.

“So, what? The local smuggling union got together and decided to take me down?”

“Something like that.” Now Zia whipped out her weapon, and Scott’s lip twitched again. He’d been ready for this as soon as she’d stepped out of hiding, and frankly, he was itching for a fight. 

Reyes shook his head, muttering _ah, shit_ under his breath, but Scott had already recognized the signs - Reyes wasn’t as relaxed as he had let on, not at all. More like he was a grenade, ready to go off as soon as the situation called for it. 

_God_ it was hot. 

Scott was smiling now, and it seemed to unnerve Zia. She looked at Scott, sneering as she called for her crew. Scott was all too happy to spring to action.

 

***

 

Zia had jumped on top of the largest crates and was about to aim at Reyes when Scott rounded a corner and spotted her. Reyes was busy with two other outcasts - he was deadly, but Zia had found her way behind him now. She was literally going to stab him in the back.

“Oh no you won’t!” Scott growled, fury spiking and making his movements jerky, but his aim was true and the Disciple was one shot one kill -kind of weapon. The direct hit flung Zia far behind the crates. The fight was over soon after.

 

***

 

Reyes was holstering his gun, brushing stray hair out of his eyes when Scott caught up with him. Reyes turned to him immediately, letting out a low whistle.

“I knew I wasn’t popular, but I never thought the other smugglers would team up against me. Kind of flattering, actually.”

_It’s not funny._ “They might try again.”

Scott’s disapproval was written all over his face, and Reyes’ gaze softened despite the light tone.

“Heh, you’re worried about me?”

_Still not funny._ “Reyes…”

Maybe Scott looked gloomy enough because Reyes rushed to placate him. “Relax, I know they’re coming now. They won’t get the jump on me.” 

The smuggler glanced around, briefly pausing on Zia’s lifeless body. It wasn’t regret Scott saw in him, just… melancholy, or maybe sympathy? “Hm. All that effort and no credits to show for it.”

“Not everything has to be about credits”, Scott reminded, and Reyes’ eyes snapped back to his, searching - almost _uncertain._

“That’s true.” More hesitating. “What you said back there… about me being a better man? Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Scott tried hard not to melt. Uncertain Reyes was very appealing.

Some time later Drack coughed loudly somewhere outside, jolting them back to reality - they’d been standing in the same spot for who knows how long, lost in each other’s eyes. Smiling faintly. 

Reyes cleared his throat. “Hmh. I should clean up this mess. Zia was a piece of work but... it feels wrong to leave her out in the open.”

Scott nodded and about to leave, but changed his mind mid-step. 

“Reyes…” 

Scott rubbed his neck, opening his mouth and closing it again - he tried to come up with the right words, but decided the words didn’t really matter. He just needed to know Reyes was alright. 

“Are you okay? I mean, I know you two were…”

Reyes didn’t even try to mask his surprise this time. Scott held his eyes solemnly. Reyes relaxed, and then there was such _affection_ \- it warmed Scott from his scalp to his toes.

“I’m fine, Scott. Nothing like an attempt on your life to erase any lingering camaraderie.” 

For a moment he looked like he might reach out and touch Scott, but he didn’t, just kept looking at him that way. “Go on. I’ll take care of this.” 

Scott finally turned to slowly walk away, knowing he would dream about that look - and already thinking up excuses to see Reyes again.

 

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short. It's the storage room distraction.

***

 

Scott had walked in on Reyes maybe half a minute too early. Half a minute and he would have been out the door but instead Scott was here, standing in front of him, bristling in such a way it was almost a relief to hear someone approaching the storage room.

“Shit - someone’s coming. We need a distraction!” 

Reyes caught Scott’s gaze, willing him to come up with… something. _Just, please don’t punch me please don’t punch me_

Scott’s frown only deepened but he did react swiftly - he was the Pathfinder, after all - and again, somehow, managed to catch Reyes off guard. Scott stepped forward, pushing their mouths together and the move was so harsh Reyes expected the whole thing to be violent, bruising like the fingers digging into his arms but no, no it wasn’t.

Instead Scott’s entire body followed, pressed close and pulled him in and he _kissed_ Reyes, really kissed, with that special brand of tentative abandon of new lovers when they had been wanting it and thinking about it and finally gathered enough courage to do it. 

They were kissing and Scott was so damn _perfect_ \- a surprised, pleased huff escaped Reyes, he tried to concentrate on their surroundings, but those lips were just too enticing, firm and soft at the same time, and _warm_ \- they were finally kissing and there was a low growl rumbling somewhere in Scott’s chest -

Someone stepped into the room but right then Scott’s tongue pushed past his lips and Reyes forgot, he forgot where they were and what they were doing - for precious few seconds there was only Scott’s mouth, and the tongue sliding deep into his mouth -

The apology from the door penetrated the haze, then the footsteps were leading away from them... and then the kiss was over. Because of Scott, Reyes’ world had tilted again - he hoped it didn’t show too clearly on his face as he pulled away.

“I think we’re in the clear.” 

Reyes’ voice was surprisingly normal - perhaps a bit huskier than usual - but he sort of failed to hide the traces of wonder and curiosity in his eyes, and Scott looked back at Reyes like he knew exactly what havoc he had just played with that... distraction.

“Maybe another kiss? Just to be sure.” 

Jesus. Yeah, Scott knew alright. The familiar, breathtaking blue was darker now, under the half-closed lids, and there was both a promise and a challenge in there that made Reyes want to rise to it, shit, he was _dying_ to - but he withdrew, chuckling instead.

“Now you’re just teasing me.” And he quickly escaped by turning away and jumping on the crates to search through the top ones. His ears burned as he heard Scott’s snicker behind him. 

He had almost been beaten in his own game. It had happened before, once or twice back in the Milky Way - someone had grabbed him, thrown him momentarily off-balance - but this time was different. Far worse. So, so much better.

Reyes had survived this long because he adapted effortlessly, always stayed in charge no matter the circumstances, but this wasn’t about life or death. With this boy everything seemed more than that, more _important_ than that. 

His hand met with the bottle of whiskey. It was definitely too good to drink alone, and Scott was here now. 

Reyes was smiling again. Maybe they could escape this party, find a quiet spot and, just this once, pretend to simply be two human beings, ordinary and carefree, looking at these new stars together.

 

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes says he'd rather keep Scott guessing but oh man, he'd really rather not.

***

 

Reyes leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, watching Scott leave with his teammates. Reyes’ fingers rose to trace his lip as Scott’s armored back disappeared down the stairs. 

It had been a long time since he had been restless like this. Centuries, because the Nexus shitshow hadn’t been even remotely enough to cause him any internal turmoil. Reyes didn’t particularly appreciate the feeling, and hated that it had made him resort to... evasive maneuvers just now. Pathetic.

Scott had been standing in front of him, back straight, the dim red lights masking whatever emotion might have been lurking behind that facade. “We kissed.” 

“Twice.” At least if the second time counted as one (very, very) long one.

“Shouldn’t we… talk about it?”

To cover the sudden, overwhelming urge to escape the the Pathfinder’s searching eyes, Reyes had resorted to cursory lightness. Worked like a charm, too - Scott had dropped the topic immediately - but Reyes hadn’t been relieved at all. Anything but.

He was a seasoned veteran. In the shadows he was a king - a sniper, a spy, a smuggler, alley cat, you name it - but for all his experience, when it came to the Pathfinder and all these _feelings_... he was just another bumbling idiot. All hands, no grace.

 _I’d rather keep you guessing._ That’s what he’d said. Reyes had never had any qualms about skirting the truth, sort of dancing around the edges without outright lying, but _that_ had been just a big, fat lie. And it gnawed inside him now, pushed acid up his throat.

Last time they had seen each other, he had taken Scott’s hand and they had escaped Sloane’s party, made their way through tiny back alleys and hidden doorways, stifling laughs as they snuck past Outcast guards. And in that spot looking over the market, in Kadara’s blazing sunset, they had kissed the night away. His spot had become theirs. Scott had fit into his arms like he was meant to be there, his mouth pliant and commanding in equal measures - 

Reyes had all but given his withered heart to the boy, might have even said it, breathed his secrets in barely coherent words - and _that’s_ what he’d said to him now. _I’d rather keep you guessing._

He’d rather not keep Scott guessing, he’d much rather just... _keep_ him.

Reyes sulked, turned to go back to the bottle he’d been nursing earlier, when he heard a long, obnoxious, suggestive whistle. 

Now, Reyes was used to the ambient noises. He didn’t pay much attention to the Tartarus clientele, let alone the dingy advances, but this one made him stop in his tracks. That raucous reaction could only be because of one thing and it stabbed right into his last nerve.

“Nice gear!” Someone - undoubtedly the whistler - hollered for good measure and Reyes bristled, whipping around. Going down the stairs, without him even noticing, his hands curled into fists.

 

***

 

The guy just got louder, and apparently he was the sort to get up and actually follow Scott, too. 

_Goddamnit._

Scott was already half a step through the door, _this_ close to getting out of Tartarus and the whole situation - and now he had to turn around to deal with this random hindrance. He had so many better things to do, like - like going out and _killing_ something (preferably with a lot of huge teeth and a pack of friends), to get his mind off of the playful brush-off from Reyes.

That Night had replayed in his brain almost non-stop - he could practically feel Reyes’ hands on him, around him, and how the man had murmured endearments into the kisses like he couldn’t help himself. _Cariño_ , he had said, and _baby_ , and _please_ , and Scott had melted in his arms, responded with heat and little bites and murmurs of his own. 

_I want you_ had slipped from Scott, and Reyes had withdrawn, just enough to take Scott’s face in his hands, breathing in shallow gasps, hovering over his mouth like he was memorizing the moment. Then he had pressed their lips back together, slowly, so sweetly, once, twice... the answer had been faint and muffled, might have even been Scott’s imagination but he thought Reyes had said _and you’re all I want._

The enamored drunk dragged Scott into the present. “C’mon sweetie, don’t ignore me, maybe we could come to an agreement…”

“That one must have a deathwish,” Drack drawled, cracking his knuckles. The old man was annoyed Vidal had managed to snuff the Pathfinder’s sparkle with whatever-the-hell had been said in that room. Nothing like a little brawl to help wipe the slate clean.

But Scott indicated he’d do this alone. Drack looked like he might disagree, but Vetra sent him a warning glance and he settled for a grunt. “We’ll be here.” 

Scott turned back from the door, preparing for a tussle (his crystal ball had just told him the outlaw wouldn’t take no for an answer), but his frown dissolved instantly because Reyes came down the stairs two at a time, stalking across the club. 

Scott had never seen that look on his face before but he recognized it without any doubt. Reyes was _furious._

 _What the hell..?_ Scott didn’t have time to even finish the thought because Reyes reached Scott’s whistler, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him right off his feet. The thug’s back slammed against the wall so hard it must have knocked air out of his lungs. Reyes’ forearm jammed into the guy’s throat to hold him in place.

“Misplaced attention, pendejo”, Scott heard him grit through his teeth, “back off.” 

The man was practically hanging on the wall, grasping for a hold of Reyes’ arm to ease the pressure but still managed to hiss back. “I do what I want… chase any tail, you… fucking fruitcake.”

Reyes closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them something had obviously changed. The crook balked, clawing at Reyes’ arm more frantically but his thrashing had no effect on the hold.

“I’ll only say this once, so pay attention”, Reyes snarled, squeezing up close, right in the guy’s face. “The Pathfinder is off limits. No warning next time, just a limb falling clean off. Trust me - I’ve had practice.” 

Reyes let the promise sink in as the other man’s face turned from red to almost purple, and then he let go. The guy dropped to the floor like a sack of bricks. For a moment the club seemed frozen in place - there was even a break in the music, and aside from the desperate wheezing from the floor, it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

 

***

 

Every soul in the club, including Kian behind the counter, was gaping at him. 

The unflappable, ever suave smuggler had completely lost it in front of a crowd. Reyes fought to even his breath, to regain some measure of control, _goddamnit_ what a rookie thing this had been to do… but it was useless because he derailed all over again when Scott materialized in front of him, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“We will have that talk now.” Scott’s voice was quiet, but the steel in it made it abundantly clear Reyes didn’t have a choice this time. The music started again but people still stood where they were, watching as he sheepishly led Scott back up into his room.

As soon as the door closed it was Reyes’ back slamming against the wall. Scott let go of his shoulders and stepped back.

“Care to explain why you felt I’m not capable of taking care of myself?”

“No, I -” Reyes opened his mouth but closed it again. He was furious with himself, beyond frustrated. It had nothing to do with Scott’s ability to handle stupidity and everything to do with Reyes being a royal idiot, but how was he supposed to say something like that. Hey, you know how I’m called Shena, but with you I forget how to speak?

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you idiot,” Scott groaned, like reading his mind, or maybe just his face, “just spit it out! What the hell do you _want_? Am I wasting my time here? You kiss me like you mean it but then you act like you didn’t and fuck if I’m going to play _that_ game with you -”

“You,” Reyes interjected, and didn’t waver again. “I’m an idiot, you’re right about that, but... that’s what I want. That’s all I want. You.”

Scott didn’t say anything, just stared at him, and Reyes continued, couldn’t wait to get it out. “You fill my head when you’re not here. I can think of nothing else when you are - and _that’s_ what I should’ve said to begin with.”

Scott bit his lip and Reyes couldn’t help it - his gaze dropped. 

“That is so - you have the most enticing lips, you know… drives me _insane_ ,” he murmured, and a hint of a smile curved said lips. Scott stepped up to him, so close the warmth of him caressed Reyes. Like the sun.

“So it wasn’t just me.”

“No. Definitely not just you,” Reyes rasped and Scott’s smile widened.

“So glad we got that out of the way. I can just kiss the hell out of you now, right?”

 _Oh yes, please yes_ , Reyes was opening his mouth to say it but Scott was faster, swallowed the words right out of him and stole his breath. For a long while Reyes’ arms were full of Pathfinder and everything was said in and between the deep, fervent kisses. Reyes would savor every bruise Scott’s armor was sure to cause him and pulled the man tighter against him.

Their foreheads touched. Scott’s breath was hot on Reyes’ face. They looked at each other and Scott growled, helpless to resist, swearing this would absolutely be the last kiss and Reyes agreed, last one, yes, and then the world around them was forgotten once more. And once more after that.

Many times Scott said he’d be going but didn’t let go of Reyes’ collar, kept pressing his lips into Reyes’, again, and again. Every time Reyes agreed, but didn’t let go either - didn’t bother to hide his bliss, took every brush of Scott’s mouth like he couldn’t live without it and the way Reyes reacted and sounded seduced Scott in deeper, making him forget he was supposed to already be somewhere else. 

Eventually Scott had to leave, forced himself to. Reyes stayed where he was, leaning on the wall. As his heart gradually slowed its pace, two things dawned on him.

He was in love with Scott. He was standing there, lips still burning, the image of Scott’s armor sore on his chest and thighs, and suddenly knew it with perfect clarity. It was obvious and so natural he idly wondered if it was possible he had somehow always been. 

He was in love with Scott - and that made everything so much worse. 

The Collective - the Charlatan - was ready to set the final plans in motion, and what the Pathfinder didn’t know, he would find out soon enough. When he did, well… that was the moment Reyes would likely lose the only thing he didn’t want to lose. The one thing he couldn’t bear to. 

The back of his head rested against the metal wall. His eyes closed, hand rising to his knotting stomach. Breathing was starting to hurt. If he could keep Scott - if Scott would somehow still want him - this whole house of cards could fall around him and everything would still be alright.

He was in love, and everything else, anything else could be fixed, if only he wouldn’t lose Scott. But he was going to.

Oh god, he was going to.

 

***


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened in the cave.

***

 

Reyes acknowledged the last messages from his operatives and imposed full comm silence. The next message over their channels would be to either take over the HQ… or disappear. This was it. Everything the Collective had done - everything he had done - these past months had led to this, and Sloane would be here soon. 

Reyes checked his gun one last time, leaned on the stone pillar he was hiding behind and closed his eyes, used his trusted breathing technique to remain calm, to even his pulse… block out distractions. They had one chance.

Less than 20 minutes later a faint sound of a motor vehicle set Reyes on alert - Sloane usually used one of her shuttles - but then, counting only four sets of footsteps, Reyes relaxed again. They had taken enough variables into account, Sloane was welcome to bring a few lackeys. 

Reyes was waiting in his position, at ease, but ready for anything. Anything, save for what came next. 

Sloane stepped into the light in the middle of the cave. The one following her - was the Pathfinder. Suddenly breathing techniques ceased to matter because Reyes stopped breathing.

An ice cold fist closed around Reyes’ heart, his stomach fell. No.

Scott. 

Reyes tried his damnedest to keep his head in check, this… this had to be finished here and now - but all he could think was _Scott. Scott is here._

He had known this was coming, of course he had known Scott would find out but he had hoped... _god_ he had hoped he could tell Scott himself and not have him find out like this, oh stars please - not like this. 

_However this goes now… I will lose._

Sloane’s scoff carried from the bottom of the cave. She was getting impatient, and Reyes had no choice - he had to stick to the plan, a shitload of lives depended on it. So he did the only thing he could and used every shred of willpower and training to pull himself together - just long enough to see this thing through. 

 

***

 

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

Scott’s eyes snapped up just as Reyes emerged from the shadow. There was nothing but surprise in them - not yet. Reyes read his own name from the lips he had kissed only days ago, but couldn’t hear it, his thoughts were too loud, far too messy and scared - it took everything to just keep standing.

“...not some third-rate smuggler.” 

Sloane’s scathing words pierced through the layer of panic, but Reyes was fixated on Scott, his face, his eyes, the way he was looking up at Reyes... and Reyes spotted the exact moment Scott put two and two together. 

His eyes hardened. That frown appeared. “They’re one and the same.”

The cold fist around Reyes’ heart was tightening, freezing him from the inside. He forced out a smirk but barely made it halfway, it felt alien on his face - his skin had gone numb. “Surprise.”

Scott’s gaze wandered restlessly. “The angaran spy. Your interest in the Roekaar murders… everything you’ve done has been to undermine Sloane’s power. Death by a thousand cuts”, he whispered and then their eyes met, both of them now fully comprehending the reality of the situation. “This whole time you’ve been lying to me.”

 _No...no._ The words hitched in Reyes’ throat and then tumbled out too fast, too defensive, too _not enough._ “Not about everything!” He knew Sloane was watching them but this needed to be said - 

_Please, please understand - look at me, read my mind, scan it, do whatever, just - hear me_

Scott had to know all the feelings had been true, everything between them - that Reyes’ world had not been the same after he’d first looked into the Pathfinder’s eyes - every stupid butterfly, every touch and all those kisses - the gentleness Reyes had already let slip... and the love he had kept to himself. All of it was real, aching inside him, but all he could say now was -

“You know who I really am.” 

Scott’s frown deepened but Sloane interrupted them, wanted to know how he had planned to settle things and Reyes wanted to just _erase_ her, will her away, he had more important things to take care of -

And right then, with a jolt, he realized his life would now depend on the Pathfinder. SAM would know about the sniper within moments if he didn’t already, and it would be up to Scott to decide whether or not to act on the information. If he’d choose to intervene, Reyes would either have to run for it - or die here, in this cave. 

There were far worse ways to go than by the hand of someone you love. Just follow the plan. Come what may, this would all be over soon. 

He dropped down from the ledge, heard himself bring up the duel, and Scott’s lip curled to bare his teeth - he seemed more livid by the second, even protested out loud, and Reyes… he didn’t dare look at Scott anymore. He was afraid he’d crumble under the hate he knew would be there, afraid he’d ruin the plan by wavering, so he pushed on, desperately hoping Scott would let it all play out.

 _Please, my love… this one last time, trust me._

Kadara would be far better off without Sloane. _Do what you want with me... when this is over._

Reyes was staring at Sloane’s mismatched, hard eyes as they started circling each other. This was it, and even in this turning point it was Scott filling his head. 

Scott. 

Scott and his eyes, the blue that had about knocked the life out of Reyes. Scott, and the barely contained little smirk playing on his lips. Scott and the almost reckless delight he barged into a fight with… and the naked worry in his voice whenever he thought Reyes might be taking his own safety too lightly.

Scott kissed the way he did everything else - all heart and warmth and _feeling_ , pulling Reyes in and offering himself completely. Reyes always felt his touch afterwards, tingling on his skin for days, on his lips... in his heart. Reyes had made an attempt to step back, to stop and think what he was doing, but it had been far too late - Scott had commanded his heart from the first moment.

And now… now it was all over. He would -

The muffled shot echoed dully inside the cave. 

The moment had come without him even noticing. The bullet found its mark, perfect and accurate - and as the leader of the Outcasts dropped on her knees, Reyes finally looked at Sloane, really seeing her, reveling in that disgruntled surprise. The gesture he made might have been juvenile and petty, certainly beneath him, but he wanted to make sure she realized she had been played.

The powerless rage flashing on her face right before she fell on her face almost made up for the times Reyes’ people had been mutilated beyond recognition, left for dead where they would be found just minutes too late - the rows upon rows of corpses full of Oblivion - the methodical cruelty Sloane used and encouraged all around her. Almost made up for it, but not quite.

And now it was his own turn to face the consequences of his actions.

He gave his orders, that was the easiest part. Everyone would know what to do now - except himself. He’d have to say something to Scott around this strangling throat, even knowing nothing could fix this. Nothing could make this better.

Slowly he walked past the Pathfinder, tried to glance up at his face but his eyes only made it to the armored shoulder. Scott seemed to understand because he silently turned to follow. Or maybe he just wanted this over with, maybe he couldn’t wait to leave…

Scott would leave. This was the last time for them. Reyes remembered all the other times, he remembered all the firsts and the nexts and now... this would be the last. Reyes had hoped they’d be grey and wrinkly and still together when the end finally came and what a stupid, _foolish_ thing it had been to wish for -

Reyes walked further into the cave, the Pathfinder following a couple of paces behind. He heard Scott’s steady breathing, the sounds of the armor… he knew what the plates would smell like if he got closer - knew what Scott’s skin would smell like. 

“Guess you got everything you wanted.” 

Reyes flinched. Even now, Scott didn’t raise his voice. Reyes almost wished he would, it would have been preferable to this… calm. Reyes kept his eyes on anywhere but Scott.

“What I want is peace. Sloane would’ve brought war to Heleus. We don’t have the population to survive that.“ 

It was the truth - but not the whole truth. More than peace, more than anything, he wanted Scott.

 _I wanted you in my arms. I wanted to be in yours._

_I wanted you to look at me like you did. I wanted you to see me._

_I wanted to be with you and I didn’t, I didn’t want to lose you_

Reyes’ heart skipped beats, then hopelessly fluttered inside his rib cage, like a tired bird, and still he was walking further, and still Scott was following, and hadn’t this been going on for hours already, maybe he had died after all and this was the limbo he would be stuck in for -

“Why didn’t you trust me?”

Reyes took a few more steps, slowing, faltering. This was it. He gathered any remaining strength to be able to face the inevitable. 

_Scott, biting his lip._

_Scott, claiming Reyes was a better man._

_Scott, taking his hand and smiling, the way only he could._

_Scott’s easy flirts and his eyes softening whenever he looked at Reyes._

_Scott’s face in Reyes’ hands just before their lips met, molded into each other._

None of that would happen again. Reyes had lost. All the moments they’d had together kept taking turns in his head as he turned to look into the blue eyes one more time. One last time. 

“I… liked the way you looked at me. I was afraid that would change.” 

If there was a little too much gravel in his voice, a little too much despair pushing through, he couldn’t help it. Right now Scott was far better at this, at masking his emotions, his anger. He was looking back at Reyes all solemn and - Reyes could have sworn - almost _gentle_ as he said -

“Nothing’s changed.”

Time slowed, all but froze between two heartbeats. _Nothing’s… what?_

 

***

 

It made perfect sense. It fucking made perfect sense.

Reyes Vidal was the Charlatan, and Scott was _pissed_ he hadn’t figured it out sooner. Reyes was far too skilled, too _professional_ to be merely a smuggler working between two factions. Scott should have _known._

Reyes had had plenty of chances to tell him, and Scott _was_ peeved but Reyes… he was so worried and pale, almost pasty under that smirking mask - berating him could wait. Scott would have plenty of time to vent _after_ they both made it out of this. Alive. Together.

At least now he knew exactly why his mom had sometimes been so exasperated with his dad whenever he’d pulled one of his secret mission stunts. The more lethal ones, namely.

And then he heard Reyes mention a duel. A duel! Frustration instantly took the shape of shocked anger.

“You want to avoid war by shooting each other?” _Fuck that! Like hell I’m gonna let you -_

“Two people shooting each other is better than a lot of people shooting each other.” 

Damn it. Damn it! Gritting his teeth, Scott admitted Reyes might have a point. He _hated_ the point, but there it was. And Sloane took the bait.

Reyes’ eyes were fixed on her now, purposefully unemotional, and Scott still felt like this was the best possible way for Reyes to get hurt, but decided to trust him - the Charlatan had been nothing but efficient so far. Probably had a dozen back-up plans for every possible scenario… except maybe for Scott showing up just now.

The tiniest glint from the back of the cave alerted him, and SAM proved him right.

“ _Sniper. His sights are set on Sloane._ ” 

SAM didn’t say anything else. Without a doubt the AI already knew Scott was not going to intervene - not unless Reyes’ own safety was jeopardized - and Scott could have sworn SAM agreed. Approved. 

It would have been strange if Scott’s emotions hadn’t affected the AI at all, they were merged and tied together in ways even Lexi hadn’t been able to measure or explain - and SAM had been his father’s creation. In Scott’s book, that made them more like siblings than mere partners in combat. 

The thoughts flitted briefly through his mind while he watched Sloane like a hawk - her hand hovering close to her sidearm, every twitch of her fingers setting Scott’s teeth on edge - and then the shot finally came, faint but instantly recognizable - and a hole appeared on Sloane’s armor, right over her heart.

And just like that, it was over. The head of the snake was lying on the floor, and this particular one wouldn’t grow new ones. Scott would help see to that. The Outcasts were no more. 

Scott felt like grinning in this situation would be too insolent, even from him, but to his surprise Reyes took care of that with the finger gun and _bang_. That stiff half-smile didn’t match the gesture - it was so grim, Scott knew there was something behind it, behind all of this. This had been about something more than just a coup. 

Scott waited for his turn. Reyes lifted the comm silence and gave his orders - sounded like everything had been more than adequately covered - but his shoulders were still bunched up to his ears, his voice sharper than usual. Like he was still on full alert. Prepared for things to go straight to hell. And when he finally indicated for Scott to follow him, he couldn’t look Scott in the eyes.

 _That_ was a dead giveaway, and suddenly Scott could see through the tension. _He’s afraid of what I’ll say._

Reyes was shrewd and highly capable. He had the most confident, larger than life surface, but it had cracked enough times by now. Scott had glimpsed the intense self-deprecation hiding inside, and looking at the man’s rigid back now, even the last shreds of anger evaporated. 

He’d mostly been angry about the danger anyway, not about having been kept kept in the dark. He was used to that - having an N7 dad with super secret assignments will do that to you. It didn’t mean he didn’t want to hear what Reyes would have to say - or that he was prepared to let him off the hook with just a smile.

“Guess you got everything you wanted.” Scott purposefully kept his voice even, but despite that Reyes visibly started, and his voice had a strange, almost placating note.

“What I want is peace. Sloane would’ve brought war to Heleus. We don’t have the population to survive that.“

Scott didn’t doubt that for a second, he’d read the reports - the increasing instability, hoarding weaponry, the constant recruits, by force if people didn’t volunteer - it had been just a matter of time before Sloane would have made a move against the Nexus. If the Collective hadn’t put a stop to it, the Pathfinder would have had to.

One question he felt he had to ask. Not really because he didn’t understand secrecy, but because he needed to see the reaction. “Why didn’t you trust me?”

Reyes slowed to a stop, and Scott stopped behind him. Waiting. 

Reyes drew a deep breath before he turned around… and this time the thick walls were down. All the way. Everything Scott could have hoped for was right there, unmasked on his face, in his eyes. 

“I… liked the way you looked at me. I was afraid that would change.” 

Reyes slowly came closer, taking care to stand in the light and to look Scott in the eyes. Oh, he was being so careful, looked so forlorn. So _heartbroken_. Like all was lost, like this was somehow the last time they’d see each other. 

Okay, that was more than enough suffering for today.

“Nothing’s changed,” Scott said gently, waiting for the words to sink in and take effect. 

 

***

 

The blue eyes looked back at him, calm and patient and… yes. _Gentle._ Reyes was beginning to believe he’d heard right, his world tilting one more time because of this boy before him. This incredible, beautiful man.

 _Nothing’s changed._ The trickle of hope was turning into an irresistible flood of relief. Was this real? Could that really mean… Reyes was standing still but his heart and lungs behaved like he had just sprinted up a hill. Scott’s gaze held steady. He was waiting. 

And Reyes smiled. A wide, unrestricted, _happy_ smile he could feel from his toes all the way up to his scalp and was sure only Scott could cause because it was so unguarded, so unlike anything he could remember since he was just a kid. The unhinged warmth didn’t quite fit inside him, couldn’t possibly.

Was this what happy felt like? 

Scott was still waiting. For him.

“You have bad taste in men,” he managed and then he was moving forward, toward Scott, to press close and _feel_ him there, to touch him, to make absolutely sure this was really happening and not just some desperate dream his brain had conjured to hide the nightmare of reality. 

Scott moved with him, took that one step back until his back met the rock right behind, letting Reyes capture him against it, closing his eyes before Reyes pressed up against him. Scott’s arms came up to welcome him, wrapped around Reyes and then, finally, Reyes kissed him, the shape of his mouth both familiar already and still all new in this moment.

Reyes’ heart soared, swelled, the ache in his chest the kind he could gladly live with for the rest of his life. He pulled back just to catch a glimpse of Scott’s face and was rewarded with half-closed eyes and the softest little smile on the lips that reached to brush his temple. 

“The worst,” Scott whispered and it was there too, in the words. That smile. It made everything warm, not only Reyes’ heart and belly and his hands on Scott, but the world around them. They melted into a kiss again.

 

***


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cave come things that lead to afterglow. Heehee.

***

  


The twenty-eight hours following the cave had been the longest Scott could remember. He had initially decided to wait at least two days, wanting to give Reyes time to see everything to a smooth start, before barging in on him to talk about...well, feelings and stuff.

 

Scott regretted his decision within the first hours, and by the next day he was in the middle of thinking up wild excuses to go to Reyes sooner (like right now maybe) - but Reyes proved to be just as impatient.

  


> ============================
> 
> **You know where to find me**
> 
> **To: Scott**
> 
> **From: Reyes**
> 
>  
> 
> At your earliest convenience.
> 
> ============================

  


Scott had made it in less than an hour.

 

Coming to Tartarus in civilian clothes had been foolhardy, according to his team. He had escaped the endless safety lectures, but Drack was lounging at the bar downstairs with Vetra, because _them_ Scott hadn’t managed to leave behind.

 

He was willing to admit being outside the Port without several protective layers practically made him feel naked, but when Reyes offered his hand asking him to dance, Scott was insanely grateful for the choice. And felt like maybe he wasn’t naked enough.

 

“I didn’t know you had a romantic streak.” He smiled, but Reyes didn’t smile, just pulled him up and led him to the open floor in the middle of his room.

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Reyes’ voice deepened.

 

Serious talk first. Check.

 

Reyes was an exquisite dancer. Of course he would be. It didn’t matter Scott had had next to no practice - Reyes led with sure hands and easy flare, making it seem effortless for them both. Scott’s shirt did nothing to block the heat from Reyes’ arm around his back. Anticipation tickled in Scott’s belly.

 

“Since leaving the Nexus my survival has depended on secrets. I don’t want any more of those between us, Scott.”

 

The way Reyes said Scott’s name… it felt like feathers brushing down his spine, and a shiver ran through him in response. Reyes noticed, tightening his hold. Their bodies fit together perfectly.

 

Scott shook his head slowly. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Reyes. You will have secrets. Just don’t lie to me about the big stuff.”

 

Reyes all but melted. He pulled Scott even closer, their foreheads touching. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” They were breathing the same air, lips so close -

 

“For accepting me.” Scott had trouble concentrating but something in Reyes’ eyes, some emotion that was there and gone in a split second told him those had been the most important words tonight.

 

“Just as you are,” Scott murmured, pushing one hand in Reyes’ hair and giving in to the urge to rub against the other man, just a little, just so. Reyes stopped moving to the music. Scott’s entire body was aching.

 

“Scott -” Not much more than an exhale, or it might have been a plea, or request?

_No. No more waiting._

 

“Reyes… please -” Scott half gasped, half whined, and maybe Reyes had just been controlling himself with an iron grip because like a switch had been flipped, the control ended right there. His mouth crushed on Scott’s, hands grasping clothes and the flesh underneath, and Scott welcomed it all, answering with equal urgency.

 

“Can I just -” Reyes rasped against his mouth, fingers curling around the hem of the Initiative shirt but Scott was already shrugging it off, off, _off_ \- Reyes’ armor had ridges and hard lines that dug into Scott’s bare skin as he pressed right back against the other man.

 

A growl deep in his throat, Reyes started ripping his own layers away and Scott helped as much as he could, mouth still locked into the kiss. Buckles and clasps opened one by one - a zipper got stuck and Scott sliced it open with a burst of blue, crackling power -

 

“Jesus, that’s…” Reyes groaned, latching onto the side of Scott’s neck as he threw the shirt away.

 

“Go on. That’s, what?” Scott was already tugging at Reyes’ belt, simultaneously opening it and using it to pull the man to follow him, toward the sofas. The straps around Reyes’ thighs got in Scott’s way and were the next to be ripped in two.

 

“So damn hot,” Reyes grunted, struggling out of his trousers and kicking them away as he watched Scott open his. No underwear. Reyes’ chuckle was a little breathless as he stepped closer and grabbed Scott’s waist. “You are so…”

 

Scott yielded easily to the firm tug. “Mmhmm, and you’re usually so eloquent,” he whispered, his lopsided grin going straight to Reyes’ cock.

 

Right then, the warm body melting into his, Reyes was struck with the realization that Scott... really was here now. Not just passing by, not for a quick make-out session, not as a Pathfinder, no, he was here because this was the beginning.

 

The beginning... of _them_.

 

Reyes had long ago stopped believing in such nonsense, why make permanent arrangements in an unpredictable world, but now... now the thought of it ran through Reyes, the force of it taking him completely by surprise.

 

His heart nearly stopped, every hair on his body standing on end.

 

He _wanted_ it, wanted _them_ more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. Even more than this new opportunity he had found in Andromeda, because now… he had found what he’d been looking for all this time.

 

He finally was someone. Stars, it was so simple - he was someone to this man in his arms, and everything else seemed small in comparison. Pale, unimportant. The rest no longer mattered.

 

Scott’s teeth grazed Reyes’ earlobe, hips moving in a slow, agonizing roll. The shape of Scott’s swelling cock rubbing along his did not help Reyes remember what he had meant to say before - so he stopped trying and occupied himself with Scott’s firm, round ass instead. He’d been dying to get his hands on it for weeks.

 

“Do you need words from me, then?” Reyes dug his fingers into flesh, lifting Scott on his toes, grinding their bodies together firm enough to make them both gasp for breath. Scott wrapped his arms around Reyes’ neck to keep his balance and repeated the motion, moving with the hands, asking more. He was almost hoisted off his feet and still his hips asked for more. Harder.

 

“Not really, no.” Scott grinned, biting his lip, “I’d rather you growled some more... you know, maybe moaned my name.”

 

“Keep doing what you’re doing,” Reyes’ voice lowered to an almost-growl, staring at the lip between the boy’s teeth, “and that can be arranged.”

 

This time he picked Scott up, with ease, just long enough to turn and sit down on the long stretch of sofa. Scott landed on his lap with a breathless laugh that turned into a soft groan when their mouths sank back together.

 

Scott spread his knees wider to press flush against Reyes, hips undulating in time with their tongues and teeth. Every move got under Reyes’ skin and into his head like a drug, surrounding and filling him, Scott was a burning rush clouding his brain.

 

“You still have these on.” Scott ground into Reyes, hard and impatient, to indicate the underwear that separated them from full contact. The motion damn near rolled Reyes’ eyes back into his head, squeezed a grunt out of him.

 

“Have mercy,” he managed finally, “we have all night… and if you touch me now, Scott, I’ll explode.”

 

Scott’s breath caught in his throat - Reyes had breathed his name like a prayer and he wanted to hear it again. He rocked against Reyes’ rock-hard length, confined behind the thin fabric, weeping so much it was soaking through.

 

“There,” he hummed between the tiny kittenlicks and nips along Reyes’ lip, “you said my name… but I want to hear you moan it.”

 

Scott quickly blocked all possible protests with another kiss, clever fingers pushing the waistband down to get his hands on the prize and then - then Reyes _did_ moan Scott’s name. Repeatedly.

 

Sometimes it was muffled against his lips, sometimes it came out free and achingly beautiful, _Scott... Scott_ \- again he moaned it, and again until Scott changed the pressure just so and Reyes _sobbed_ it, arching helplessly in his hands, his release a long, hot, satisfying mess.

 

Reyes slowly blinked his eyes open, and when he could focus them enough, the first thing he saw was -

 

“Oh my god, you - are you _trying_ to kill me?” He groaned just as Scott licked the drips of come from the side of his wrist and swallowed - smug and so damn tantalizing, licking his lips like that.

 

Reyes shifted, slicked his palm with his own come and slid his hand around Scott’s straining shaft, enjoying the feel of it, the impossible heat and the pulse he could feel with every stroke.

 

“Scott…” The husky purr coaxed a trickle of pre-come to trail down his fingers. “Kiss me.”

 

Scott obeyed, and Reyes hummed his pleasure when he tasted himself in Scott’s mouth. _That_ was something he already knew he would never get tired of. Reyes licked deeper, swirled his thumb around the head. Scott’s entire body jerked and he _mewled_ into the kiss, and that was something else Reyes knew he would never get tired of, how could such a sound come from someone so powerful -

 

Reyes held Scott, moved his hand in wet, agonizing pulls, kissing him with all the guttural desire he had gathered inside him ever since that first meeting… and to his surprise, shock almost, the tiny noises Scott kept making traveled down to stiffen his own shaft again. Reyes’ body was answering already, hips and thighs wanting to surge up and join the motions of his hand.

 

Scott was close now, so close - he pulled away from the kiss, mouth falling open and eyes squeezing shut and Reyes slowed the pace, wishing he could stop and live in this moment a little longer - Scott was breathtakingly beautiful, the sounds coming from him merging and hitching as he began to spill through Reyes’ fingers, shaking in his arms until nothing was left.

 

Scott all but collapsed onto Reyes, and he was safely caught, welcomed. They wrapped around each other, hot and sticky, their hearts gradually settling in the same rhythm.

  


***

  


Reyes hated the bed. Always had. He didn’t think he’d had even one good sleep in it, the red lighting too restless and the room too… harsh, too _metallic_ around it.

 

But tonight, when he had pressed the button and the bed had slid from the wall structures, Scott had grinned and kissed him soundly, relieved they didn’t have to make do with the sofas - which were all good and fun for other activities... but sleeping? Not so much.

 

Scott had flopped on top of the blankets and stretched joyously, rubbing his cheek into the sheets and motioned for Reyes to join him. And for the first time on this planet, Reyes had gone to bed willingly and with a smile.

 

Reyes quickly learned that Scott was unable to be the little spoon, simply because he absolutely refused to turn his back on Reyes. Scott wrapped around him instead, with his whole body - and for some reason, with Scott, it didn’t feel confining at all, on the contrary. Reyes found that he deeply enjoyed it.

 

Scott provided heat better than any blanket, his steady, strong heartbeat soothing the man who had spent so many years on the edge he hardly remembered what soothing meant. What feeling safe meant.

 

Right now Scott was sprawled half on top of Reyes, arm circling his waist, leg thrown between Reyes’ thighs - a heavy, comforting anchor. Reyes was staring at the ceiling, running idle fingers on Scott’s skin. Listening to his breathing.

 

“Stay.” It slipped from him, the thought forming into a word before he could catch it.

 

Scott shuffled, humming into Reyes’ collarbone. “I am staying,” he murmured, sleep-warm, barely conscious... so adorable. But the thought was out now, and Scott had heard it. Reyes decided to throw any remaining caution to the wind.

 

“No, I… not just for the night.” He halted, unsure how to continue. Scott was gradually waking up, sensing the importance, but didn’t rush him in any way, just waited patiently, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

 

“I mean… be with me. Be mine.” Reyes turned to look at the man he was so in love with he could hardly breathe. “Stay.” _In my life. In my heart._

 

Scott didn’t hesitate at all. Didn’t pause, didn’t take his time. Like he had already thought about it.

 

“I’m here, Reyes. I’m yours, and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Reyes had to blink a few times to keep his eyes dry. He was pretty sure humans couldn’t actually melt, but the ridiculous thought tickled in his throat like a half-formed laugh - he would melt right here in this man’s arms, smiling into this kiss, and what a blissful way it would be to go.

  


***


End file.
